Subsea pressure and temperature sensors are known and are for example used to measure pressure or temperature at different locations on a subsea hydrocarbon production or processing facility, for example on a subsea Christmas tree or in a subsea flow line.
Conventional systems employ for example a single pressure sensor to which a single cable is connected. The cable provides data communication and power to the sensor. The sensor can for example be connected to a subsea control module.